Legally Bound
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: When Henry finally proposes.


**A/N** : Okay wow, this is done! I'm a bit late to the party, I know. But I've been meaning to write this for so long! I just hope it still counts! This is obviously fluffy and cheesy, but hey, sometimes I need that too. Comments are the sun in my sky!

* * *

 **Legally Bound**

Elizabeth must've walked up and down her street 5 times before she finally had the courage to open the building's door and climb the stairs to their apartment. Unlocking their door, she wasn't surprised to find him in his study, papers scattered on his desk. He was deep in writing his book, so much that he didn't notice her presence.

"Hey" she whispered softly, trying not startle him.

Lifting his head from the papers, he grinned, joy spreading across his features. "Finally" he walked over to her, placing a kiss to her cheek and pulling her into his embrace. With her body tense under his touch, he immediately moved to meet her eyes, ready to ask all questions needed.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was no going back now, she knew it. It was why she couldn't bring herself to go inside. She knew that the minute he would lay eyes on her, he'd know that something is wrong. And something was wrong. She just wasn't sure now was a good time to discuss it. But it never will be.

"We need to talk" she finally said, meeting his concerned gaze.

Taking her hand in his, he walked her to their couch. They sat facing each other, her hands in his, his fingers moving on her skin gently, soothing. With all his attention to her, he urged her to talk, willing to listen to every word that left her mouth.

She nodded. This wasn't going to get any easier. "Conrad wants to send me to a mission in London with Isabelle. It's for an indefinite time, so I will need to move there. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, but I need to know if there's something that's keeping me here". Elizabeth never thought she would be one to put an ultimatum. She used to tell everyone she wasn't the marrying kind anyway, so really, she couldn't care less. But then she met Henry. And she realized she wanted it all – marriage, kids, family. The whole deal. Problem was, she was starting to question the fact that he felt the same. They've been living together for almost two years now, dating for almost four. She kept telling herself that their busy life is what kept them from ever talking about their future together; that Henry was too occupied with his book to plan a proposal; that she didn't need a ring and a wedding to know that they were forever. But all excuses flew out the window when all of her friends had already gotten married, when everyone around her questioned whether or not he will ever propose. It was much easier to fall into these doubts, because truth was, she was no longer convincing herself. They were happy together, they loved each other, why couldn't they take it to the next step? And then this offer came. It felt like an excuse, but it was also her way out. If he wasn't planning on getting married, she could pack her things and move to London. It was a great opportunity in her career and truth was, it would be a great distraction from the broken heart she would have if they ever separated.

"What do you mean? I'm here!" his voice was high, suddenly frustrated and angry.

"I know you are, Henry. But will you, forever? And I don't necessarily mean _forever_ forever, but I need to know that we are moving forward, that we are _something_. I need to know that we're both willing to commit to each other. Because if we aren't, then maybe this job in London is something worth considering".

He tried to find words. Any kind of words. It was much better than the silence that was now lingering in the room. But he found that he has nothing to say; the words were lost on him, frustrating him to no end. Always a man of words, of quotes and answers to so many things, he had nothing to offer her. And the silence was just unbearable. For both of them. Elizabeth got up and walked over to their bedroom. He followed her, watching her as she threw clothes into a bag, still unable to say anything. His throat was dry, his mind blank. He felt powerless, as if watching the whole thing unfold from far far away.

As she reached for the handle on the door, he pulled her hand, threading his fingers in hers. "Please don't" he pleaded, but it was too little, and maybe _too late_. He watched her fade into the dark corridor, the glimpse of her blonde hair following her slim figure as she walked away from him, not daring to turn around and look at him.

Elizabeth waited impatiently for Juliet to open the door for her. She wasn't expecting to find herself at her friend's door step that night. Her eyes puffy and red, tears still glistering on her pale skin. Deep down, she knew she might be in this exact place when she decided to question the future of their relationship. But she hoped so much that it would end as she wished. And the last thing she wished for was to spend the night at her friend's house with the few things she managed to grab in her haste to escape their apartment.

"Bess" Juliet called, opening her arms and welcoming Elizabeth to her embrace. "What happened sweetie?"

"He's not the one" Elizabeth breathed, her tears chocking her, "or maybe I'm not".

"I'm so sorry" Juliet said, but really, nothing she said would've helped at that moment. She helped Elizabeth settle in the guest room before calling Isabelle. They spent the night with ice cream and alcohol, trying to avoid any talk about how they were all sure they would soon be in Elizabeth's wedding.

"London came at a good time" Elizabeth suddenly said. Her eyes were fixated on the ice cream as she moved her spoon, playing with the food. "At least that way I will stop wasting my time on someone who clearly has no serious intentions".

"Bess" they both said. "Running off to London will not make you stop loving him" Juliet stated.

"Maybe not, but I have nothing that's keeping me here".

"Look", Isabelle took the ice cream from Elizabeth, forcing her to meet her gaze. "We're not saying don't go to London. All we're saying is don't _run away_ to London. You're not one to make such impulsive decisions. Just think about it for a few days".

Elizabeth nodded, though her mind was made up. She couldn't stay there any longer. She couldn't face knowing he lives so close by, moving on with his life, the life they were supposed to share together. She spent that night tossing and turning, her hand fumbling with the necklace he once gave her, the same one that hung around his neck as well. It was such a bad habit, she thought, but she couldn't bring herself to take it off. Not yet.

Back at their apartment, Henry was doing exactly the same. Lying on his back, the necklace fell loose on his bare chest. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about them. About how stupid he was to not get down on one knee and propose to her at that moment. But the thought of legally binding them together scared him, and he wasn't even sure why.

Those were the worst two days of his life. He was walking around their apartment, unsuccessfully trying to focus on the writing of his book. He had a deadline. But every part of his body ached with the understanding of the loss of her, with the yearning. He picked up the phone and dialed her number, only to hang up. She wasn't going to answer, he knew it. Sighing, he fell to the couch, throwing the pillows to the floor and burying his face in his hands.

The deafening ringing of the phone woke him up from the light sleep he was in, startling him. "Yeah" his voice was groggy as he breathed the word into the phone.

"Henry?" Alison McCord called into the phone, suddenly filled with worry at the sound of her son.

"Hey mom".

"What happened?" She shot.

Henry sighed. The only person that knew him better than his mom was Elizabeth. "I lost her" he admitted, the tears pooling at the corner of his eyes again.

"Why? We talked a few days ago, you said everything was fine".

"It was" he trailed. "She wanted us to move to the next step, and I honestly can't picture myself ever committing like this".

"Henry, don't you love her?" Alison never thought her eldest son would be so terrified of marriage, of settling down with the woman he loves.

"Mom, it's more complicated than this".

"Henry, the way I see it, it's quite simple. Can you picture your life without her?"

Silence. He closed his eyes, her face appearing before him. He smiled for a second before he realized that he might not get to see her again. It was then that he felt his heart race, his tears threatening to fall. It was a question he knew the answer to by heart, and it was simply _no_. From the day he met her, he knew. Elizabeth will forever be the love of his life.

"Go after her, Henry. Before it's too late". The soft voice of his mom echoed in his ear as he heard the words. _Before it's too late_. But what if it was?

Hanging up the phone, he made up his mind. _Whatever it takes_ , he promised silently to himself. And everything from that moment was moving so fast. He called Will to ask for the ring that belonged to her mother and was grateful when he agreed. As he drove to her farmhouse, memories of their trips there together surfaced, reminding him of better days.

With the ring in his pocket, he climbed the stairs to Juliet's apartment. Taking a deep breath, he knocked gently.

"Henry" Juliet opened the door, surprised.

"Is she here?"

Juliet nodded, turning to see Elizabeth standing far behind her, as if afraid to come any closer. "Babe" Henry called, but she didn't move. He walked inside, moving slowly closer to her. "Baby, I need to talk to you, please?" his eyes were pleading, his words begging her to follow him, to give him a chance. He took her hand in his, their fingers intertwining. But then she pulled away, taking a few steps back.

"I have to go. You should leave". Her voice was steady, though her heart was racing and she was fighting every nerve not to fall into his arms.

"Elizabeth". The way her name fell from his lips made her shiver. "5 minutes. Just, please? Give me a second chance".

Every part of her wanted to say no. Every reason she ever obtained told her to walk away, because he will break her heart even more. But the honesty in his eyes, and the comfort in the sound of his voice, made all reason disappear. He still owned her heart, and it was why she let him take her hand again, why she allowed him to lead her outside.

He turned her to face the skywriter he ordered, thinking it was the most romantic proposal, only to realize there are some things you don't buy in a discount. He buried his face in his hands as she read the letters, _Mar Me Elibeth_ , the crimson covering his cheeks.

"What? Henry?"

He sighed. He moved to face her, taking her hand in his. "This was supposed to be romantic. It was supposed to be perfect and brilliant, because that's what you are. But I'm a jerk, and not only because I bought a discount skywriter. I'm a jerk because I let you walk out the door without chasing you and telling you the only thing you wanted, _needed_ , to hear. I can't live my life without you. I've known it from the day you walked into my life. And I was stupid enough to acknowledge that after you left. But you know, there's a saying- you don't know what you've got till its gone. And babe, I just hope I'm not too late. Because I can't lose you. And I want every single moment of the rest of my life to be with you. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner, when you asked. I'm sorry I hurt you so badly. And I guess what I'm asking, what that stupid skywriter was trying to ask is…" he got down on one knee, the velvet box in his hand. "Will you marry me Elizabeth Adams?"

Through her tears, everything was blurry. She reached to wipe them, the touch of her cold fingers being the reminder that this was not a dream. "Yes" she whispered, watching as the smile spread across his lips. He slid the ring on her finger, _a perfect match_. Standing again, he wrapped his arms around her, and she threw hers around his neck. Their lips crashed together, their tongues dancing, tasting, feeling. As they broke apart for air, their eyes locked, their noses touching. "The love of my life" he breathed, "don't ever leave me".

She nodded and their lips met again, so tender against each other, so loving. _This was forever_ , they both realized.

In the comfort of his embrace, lying naked under the covers in their bedroom, she examined the way her hand look with the added jewelry. He moved to take her hand, twisting the band and kissing her forehead. "Promise to never take it off?"

"This is everything I ever wanted" she whispered, turning slightly to meet his eyes.

Henry smiled, placing a gentle kiss to her nose. " _You_ are everything I ever wanted" he breathed. He watched her as she closed her eyes and smiled, her lips opening slightly, asking for the touch of his.

They kissed slowly, drinking in the feeling of each other as if it was their first kiss. As their lips parted, he wrapped her with his arms, pulling her to his embrace. "To many more years to come" he whispered in her ear and watched as she fell asleep with a sweet smile.

"I love you" she mumbled, her hands gripping his arms tightly.


End file.
